Lilith
Lilith (This Character Belongs to Flamefang) The Basics Her History Before Camp Look, before you even bother asking, I am daughter to no god. On top of that, before you persist insofar as to ask "how?" or "Why?", I might as well explain to you. After all, there's no reason to waste your valuable time. In time immemorial Uranus, god of the sky, fell to Kronos's blade and his blood was scattered upon the earth. Some droplets fell into the sea foam creating the goddess Aphrodite. Others fell into the desert sands and all manner of creatures sprang forth. Others still fell, and were caught, presumably by a Titan or Protogenoi. During the Titanomachy this blood, in its glass vial, was lost and remained so until it was finally discovered by an adolescent girl. That girl was me. To put things simply I broke its seal and the blood effectively bonded with me. At the time I was unaware of my powers; entirely ignorant of their existence and subsequently I had no control. My family died. I was traumatized and soon descended into insanity. Madness is comforting in the aftermath of tragedy. Yes, oh yes, I can see the fear in your eyes. Its always the same. You are wondering, right now, whether I am still insane; whether I am a threat to your unimaginably short life. Well, I will answer affirmatively. Yes, I could probably kill you at a whim. Yes, the insanity lingers. But don't worry, the madness, the trauma, the insanity is contained; sealed away behind barriers of emotionlessness. Yes, I remember the death of my family. I remember the look on my little brother's face as his blood boiled within him; that look of pain and betrayal. But I do not remember how I felt. I no longer associate emotion with those memories. Thus the madness no longer affects me. That isn't to say it hasn't in the past. I wandered endlessly across the lands and seas of this world; shifting into and out of sanity. If you look through history, for strange disappearances, or massacres, or deaths... well those were probably because of me. Am I guilty? No, I had no control of my actions. Do I wish an end to this eternity of existence? Oh, There are some at this camp who claim to desire death; Commander Xiv and Desdemona among them. I say otherwise! Man's potential is limited by his mortality. I, and all others like me, represent infinite potential! Let time come! I am waiting, and can afford to wait, for ever. Combat & Abilities When in combat I have three tools at my disposal. Uranus' blood, my own blood, and the blood of others. I use these in whatever capacity I am able, though I find myself limited when manipulating the blood of demigods, and I cannot touch the blood of gods at all. The blood of Uranus is stronger than steel when hardened, and can resist most attacks sent against it including the elements. General & Misc Info General Personality WIP General Information